Frontlines: Fuel of War
Frontlines: Fuel of War takes place 2024 and put you in the place of a Western Coalition (WC) Soldier in a comapny called the stray dogs Fighting the Red Star Alliance (RSA). You start out in Turkmenistan and make your way to Russia. Your use a wide selection of weapons ranging from pistol to assault rifles to rocket lauchers and have the ability to call in air stikes, use UAV's and drive and fly Vehicles on both Single and multiplayer. Pistols M12 Alamo (WC) The Alamo is a fallback to the American philosophy of handgunss; big and hard-hitting, but sacrificing ammo. It uses a new round, the 10mm Standard Pistol, a slightly longer round which nevertheless does damage comparable to the fatter and older .45 caliber (11m) used in standard American military sidearms for the most of the 20th century. The 10mm chamber enables more ammunition to be held in each magazine. this ammo type became necessary due to the prevalence of body armor that has rendered the standard 9mm round almost obsolete. Overall the M12 is a sturdy, reliable brute of a sidearm. Type 101 Mongoose (RSA) The Mongoose is a Chinese-designed pistol that has been adopted as the Mainstay Red Star sidearm. It utiizes a 20-round magazine and fires an advanced 7.9mm pistol round that does roughtly the same damage as older 9mm but better armor penetration and greater capacity for each magazine. The Type 101 is a light, agile pistol capable of throwing a hail of firepower. Submachine guns MP15S (WC) Manufactured in Germany, the MP15S is a sound-suppressed version of the MP15, which in turn is the standard submachine gun (SMG) of the Western coalition. Either weapon uttilizes the new 7mm Advanced Personal Defence round, which is a lgiht, hight velocity ammunition designed for penetration and after-tumbling. (The APD round actually uses a 6.8mm bullet, but here in a shortened pistol format. It was named "7mm" to prevent troops confusing it with the 6.8mm Light Rifle Round, used in the M80. PP2020 (RSA) The PP2020 is the latest in a lineage of Chinese and Russian "burp" gunas (so named owing to sound the weapon makes given its extremely high rate of fire). It uses a small but deadly 5.8mm round, and is a fierce member of the RSA close-combat arsenal. Shotguns Shockentry 100 (WC) The Shockentry 100 is an advanced shotgun, designed for close quarters combat. the Shockentry uses a semi-automatic, drum fed action, permitting faster reloading. It makes use of standard (though Heavy) 10-gauge shotgun shells, firing typical double-0 buckshot. Laayats 15 (RSA) "Laayats" is Russian for Dog Bark, and this weapon does the name justice. The Laayats uses a 10-round box magazine, making it similar is use to an assault rifle, Overall, this a solid, close combat weapon. Assault Rifles ARC3/XM80 (WC) The ARC3 assault Rifle is the standard rifle of western Coalition infantry personnel. It is actuallt a succssor to several failed U.S. rifle designs that were created in an attempt tp replace the M16. The ARC3 is built around the new 6.8mm WC Light Rifle Round. The 6.8mm bullet is slightly heavier than the older NATO 5.56mm round, and is designed to better penetrate body armor then tumble inside the target's body. The American designers of the ARC3/XM80 improved on previous designs through the addition of a folding stock and also a compact, single-shot 25mm airburst grenade launcher. This Launcher permits the shooter to place an airburst explosion mere steps from a target hiding behind a corner or other hard cover. M113 Mongol (RSA) The AK113 is an updated version of the venerable AK -series of assault rifles, this time sporting a bullpup configuration (the pistol grip in front of the magazine, rather than behind it). like all AK weapons it is designed to be simple to manufacture, easy to use, and is virtually immune to breakdown. The Mongol also sports an understock grendae launcher. These grenades are designed to detonate on impact. Sniper Rifles M1000 "Mik" (WC) The M1000 is an advanced heavy sniper rifle. it ises a semi-automatic action to fire a 12.7mm heavy machine gun slug at great range. each M1000 has a barrel and action machined to extreme tolerances (to the nano-level) and is made accurate to a virtually invisible levelin the factory. The "Mik" gets its unusual nickname from the habit of some troops had of calling it the "M1K". it also sometimes called "Mike" or "Mikey". KVK "Kivik" (RSA) The "Kivik" is a Red Star mainline sniper rifle. A fierce hitter, it is dealy in the hands of trained sharpshooters. Unlike the M1000, the Kivik is a bullpup weapon, which makes it a shorter weapon overall. the KVK is said to be not quite as accurate as the Western Coalition M1000, owing to slightly lower standards of machining technology of the Red Star Alliance. However, the differences are so minimal they may as well be non-existent and it is well known that in a sniper-on-sniper encounter, determining factor will be the skill of the sharpshooter. Light Machine guns MAG 021 (WC) The MAG 021 was adopted in 2021 (hance the numeric designation) as official Western Coalition light machine gun. Built on a long tradition of Western European light machine guns, it is rugged and extremly reliable design. It uses the tried-and-true 7.62 WC machine gun round (formally 7.62mm NATO). The 021 also includes a low-power scope. PKH (RSA) The PKH is the Latest member of a style of machine gun dating back to the 1950's. The PKH has seen many small improvements overits predecessors, worked in from combat experience in the early 2000's. As with its Western Coalition counterpart, the MAG 021, the PKH is an extremely reliable and rugged weapon.. However, it is also somewhat less expensive to manufacture. The PKH also has a mounted, low-power scope. Mounted machine guns M333 "Threesome" (WC) The Western Coalition M333 (nicknamed "Threesome" or "triplet" by the troops) is the successor to the older Heavy machine gun of the twentieth Century. It is lighter in mass then its venerable grandparent, but retains the same level of immense firepower. the standard WC Heavy machine gun, the M333 can be ecountered mounted on tripods on the battlefield (set up ahead of time by infantry formations), and on some vehicles (such as the LVS light armor vehicle). The Threesome does not have th same high rate of fire as other, lighter machine guns, but it more than makes up for this in the damage its heavy slugs do. The M333 also sports a low-power scope. KL "Kord Lyawki" (RSA) The KL 12.7 is an updated, lightweight version of the Kord 12.7 (Kord Lyawki is the official name of the weapon, abbreviated to KL for obvious reasons. Lyawki meaning "lightweight" in Russian.) the KL can be found tripod-mounted at defencive infantry positions set up on the battlefield, and on certian vehicles, such as the RSA GZ550 light armor vehicle. Like any heavy machine gun, the KL does not have the same high rate of fire as its lighter brothers, but does great damage when it hits target. the KL has a low-power scope for enhanced accuracy. Missile Launchers Guardian (WC) The Guardian is designed to engage virtually and hard target that innfantry would face, includin armored ground vehicles and low-flying aircraft. It is a high-performance fire-and-forget (FAF) guided missile: the operator aims at and nominates the target. Upon firing, the weapon guides itself to impact the user-selected target. Meanwhile, the user is free to do something else, such as move to another location or get under cover. The Guardian deals devastating damage to whatever target it hits. The operator can 'pick a trajectory' of the rocket as it fires. After a successful target lock-on, pointing up and then firing launching the weapon in a top-down arc. Troops can stay in cover by firing around a corner and letting the homing system do the rest. If the Guardian detects its target to be an aircraft, it detonates its tandem warheads in an airburst manner, creating a potent "flak" and blast effect. This is usually enough to take down a nearby air vehicle. SAAT1 Stiletto (RSA) Shortly after the Guardian appeared in prototype form, Red Star scientists set about stealing one of these weapons to make their own version. First, RSA engineers tried to simply duplicate the circuitry of the care chips. This did let them produce a weapon; unfortunately, it had a bad habit of attacking their own vehicles during test shots. After a number of years hacking the weapon's circuit board, stealing electronic secrets and old-fashioned spying and bribery, the RSA cracked the weapons guidance system secrets and soon produced their own version. Russian/hinese analysts named the weapon the SAAT1, acombination of the former NATO-code names for Soviet/Russian surface-to-air missiles ("SA") and anti-tank missiles ("AT"); being the first of its kind, it was number 1. In one fell swoop, this new weapon made the Red Star Alliance's SA16 air defence and AT20 anti-tank guided missiles obsolete. Gallery 20080326144219.jpg|M12 Alamo RS Type101.jpg|Type 101 Mongoose 20080326144446.jpg|MP15S ImagesCA10IKL9.jpg|PP2020 WC Shotgun sm.jpg|Shockentry 100 RS Shotgun sm.jpg|Laayats 15 20080326143840.jpg|ARC3/XM80 ImagesCAQ91SI5.jpg|AK113 Mongol 20080326144404.jpg|M1000 "Mik" 20080326144033.jpg|KVK "Kivik" WC HMG sm.jpg|MAG 021 20080326144001.jpg|PKH WC MntGun sm.jpg|M333 "Threesome" Mounted Pic-312.jpg|KL Mounted WC RocketLauncher sm.jpg|Guardian ImagesCAE7GFT2.jpg|SAAT1 Stiletto Category:Video Games